LA INOCENTE LOVEGOOD
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: No puedo creerlo pero acabo de ser cazado por una chica, más aun que es de Ravenclaw, más aun que ni si quiera pude ponerla en su lugar, más aun que ella es mi tentación y más aún que ella es Lunática.


**FANDOM: HP.**

**PAIRING: Luna/Blaise.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Solo me pertenece la viñeta, los personajes son de la rubia millonaria británica esa. XD

* * *

**LA INOCENTE L-O-V-E-G-O-O-D.**

**.**

**.**

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Mira que fijarme en la que no me conviene. Pero es que se ve tan inocente, exquisita, hermosa y podría seguir. No soy de los tipos que caen redondos por una mujer, de echo soy de los que me rió cuando ven a uno de estos bobos con cara de pendejo por una mujer que ni le mira y ahora a mí me toca la buena, ósea de pasar por eso. Aunque en el fondo siga sin admitirlo.

Ella con su rareza y su aura de princesa me tiene bajo sus redes, ni si quiera es de mi tipo y ahora es la que quiero, deseo y tendré… algún día. Hablando de ella por ahí viene con su andar de niña que si no fuera tan despistada entendería que su brincar hace que su falda se alce más de lo correcto. Hoy viste una falda encima de la rodillas dividido en tres estampados: primero un fondo azul claro con puntos azules oscuros, luego un fondo rosa pastel con lirios amarillos y finalmente un fondo amarillo con líneas verticales de todos los colores. En la parte de arriba donde se encuentran sus…, MERLÍN…, sus atributos delanteros, si eso, de acuerdo su abdomen liso y senos bien formados que benditos sean, tiene puesta una camisa de tirillas violeta. Lo demás que lleve puesto no me importa si mencione lo anterior fue porque ahí está mi punto débil, entiéndase lo mejor de la anatomía humana femenina. HUM.., en definitiva ella es mi tentación.

Se supone que si la quiero vaya tras ella, bueno eso hare. Ella sigue su camino entre pasillos cada vez más lejos de la multitud, donde pasillos vacíos hay de sobra. Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta que la estoy siguiendo, y respecto a los pasillos vacíos mi mente me juega sucio queriendo adelantarse, junto a mi miembro masculino si hablamos claro. Tampoco es que soy un animal y la obligare a hacer algo que no quiera pero si ella acepta, MERLÍN. Mientras pensaba y la seguía no me percate que ella ya no estaba a mi vista. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¡La tenia justamente frente a mí! ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO.

-Hola extraño… ¿Qué se supone que pretendías al perseguirme?-Me pregunta ella al oído justamente detrás de mí, tomándome desprevenido. Trague fuerte. ¿Cómo fue que me tomo por sorpresa? Contesta de una vez.

-No soy precisamente un extraño, Lovegood.-Le contesto lánguidamente, pretendiendo enfrentarla girando para verla pero entonces ella me pellizca una nalga. ¿Una nalga? ¿LOVEGOOD? Lovegoooood.

-No me cambies el tema Blaise Zabini. Y NO te vires.-Puedo sentir como su respiración es lenta y tranquila.-Vuelvo y pregunto.., ¿Qué hacías persiguiéndome?-Esta vez siento sus labios besando mi cuello de manera tierna, pero seductiva. ¿De cuándo acá ella se convirtió en la cazadora?

-Hum, Lovegood se puede saber qué haces..., es una orden.-Le digo tratando de mantener la compostura. Aun no sé porque le sigo el juego y no me volteo. Porque quieres idiota eso es obvio. Cállate. Aha, pffs.

Puedo escuchar su risa angelical en las penumbras que se han convertido ahora los pasillos.

-Ay, Blaise Zabini. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo miras? No soy tan despistada, además nunca lo había sacado en una conversación pero al fin de cuentas soy de Ravenclaw.-Me dice esta vez suspirando y besando el final de la nuca.

-¿Me dejaras girarme para poder verte?-Es lo único que sale de mi boca y pensamientos.

-Ummm, nop.-Me dice con voz infantil riendo. Muerde mi oreja y toma mi mano derecha y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Veos nuestras manos juntas y no puedo evitar pensar junto a un escalofrió en la columna vertebral por sus besos en mi cuello y nuestros suspiros que se ven bien juntos y que ella tiene una piel suave.

Finalmente ella me abraza por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas y yo recuesto mi cabeza junto a la de ella. Porque no hay otra manera de sentir más contacto con ella. Ella sostiene nuestras manos otro rato juntas y se va como llego dejándome perplejo y pensando: ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? No puedo creerlo pero acabo de ser cazado por una chica, más aun que es de Ravenclaw, más aun que ni si quiera pude ponerla en su lugar, más aun que ella es mi tentación y más aún que ella es Lunática.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** No sé si haya continuación de esta viñeta ya que la vida no es justa y la pareja es de por si rara, y como la viñeta quedo rara así me gusta como fin.


End file.
